This invention relates to a method for controlling the contraction of wounds or incisions made in the eye, especially non-penetrating incisions in the cornea. The contraction of open wounds has been established as a function of contractal fibroblasts known as myofibroblasts, i.e., cells combining the electron microscopic features of fibroblasts and smooth muscle cells which, pharmacologically and immunologically, have many features of smooth muscle.
The influence of such cells on wounds or incisions in human skin has been studied but their presence in the eye, where they could be an important factor in retarding the success of certain operations, have not previously been determined.
Recently a procedure has been proposed for the surgical correction of complex myopic astigmatism by anterior keratotomy (see, Fedorov, S. N., et al., Oftalmologischeskii Zhurnal (Odessa) 34(4):210-2 (1979); Utkin, V. F., Vestnik Oftalmologii (Moskna), (2):21-4 (1979)). This procedure involves making a series of radial, non-penetrating incisions on the periphery of the cornea, whereby the cornea is weakened so as to induce an alteration in its curvature. Consequently, the cornea becomes flatter thereby altering its optical power and substantially correcting the myopic condition. In the initial stages of this procedure the flattening of the cornea occurs partially because of edema, i.e., the adsorption of water into the cornea which causes it to swell. Within approximately two weeks the edema subsides but a regression of the flattened condition in the cornea continues for about four months. Since flattening of the cornea effects correction of the myopic condition, the post-operative process of regression is counterproductive to the intended results of the procedure.
It has now been discovered that the contraction of such ophthalmic wounds and incisions can be controlled during the healing process and regression inhibited according to the present method which will be described in detail below.